


Some Lightfootcest Fanfic That is Proabably a Huge Mistake-

by StarNoodlesDraws



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Barley Said Trans Rights, Body Dysphoria, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I had a dysphoric breakdown before writing this haha, Ian Lightfoot Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Protective Barley Lightfoot, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNoodlesDraws/pseuds/StarNoodlesDraws
Summary: Ian clenches his chest, his breathing started to grow heavy yet frantic, as the metaphorical pain in his ribs started to grow.He didn't want to accept it, but it was already happening.He was having a mental breakdown thanks to his good for nothing body dysphoria.So yeah,,It's gonna be one of those kinds of fanfics- But don't worry, Barley helps Ian calm down-Also, a trigger warning for anyone else who is trans masc, Ian's genitals are referred to his cunt/cock, if this makes you uncomfortable then please don't continue reading this, I'd hate for anyone to be uncomfortable whille reading my stories <:((
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Some Lightfootcest Fanfic That is Proabably a Huge Mistake-

Ian was trying his best to pull himself together, but it didn't seem to be getting any better with all of the things he tried to calm himself down. The elf eventually started to tear up and curled into himself.

Then- seemingly out of nowhere- Barley bursts through his bedroom door with a bright smile on his face, causing Ian to jolt and immediatley sit up. Unfortunatley, his older brother didn't seem to notice him on the verge of crying yet. ¨Morning Ian! You ready for breakfast?-¨ Soon after he said that, he finally noticed, his bright smile fading and his expression becoming more concerned.

He goes over to his brother's bed and sits on it before hugging Ian tightly. ¨Hey, it's okay..just breathe for me, okay?..¨With a shuddered sigh he nods and tries his best to calm his breathing. Eventually Ian calms down and Barley pulls away with a soft smile on his face. ¨Feel better?..¨ The younger elf nods before smiling back. ¨Yeah, thanks Barley..¨

The older brother suddenly starts to chuckle, before pulling Ian into a headlock. ¨Ian, you nearly made me start to cry! I'm glad I was able to make you feel better- do you want to go eat now??¨ Ian giggles from his brother bringing up food out of nowhere, before nodding and squirming out of the headlock. ¨Yeah, Mum is probably worried..¨ Barley grabs Ian's arm with his big ass hands- ¨Then let's go! Wouldn't want to keep her waiting!¨

While Ian was eating he couldn't stop thinking about how heartfelt Barley's hug had felt. I mean- his hugs were always genuine, but something to Ian felt different about that hug in particular. He didn't think much about it, and finally finished eating, he headed back to his room to talk to his friends.

But he was suddenly stopped as Barley, who was sitting on his bed, looked over at his younger brother. ¨Hey, Ian, can I talk to you about something??¨ The younger elf was hesitant, but nodded. ¨Sure, is something wrong?..¨ Barley shakes his head, looking down at his younger brother's bed. ¨You just seemed a little off while we were eating, are you feeling alright?..¨ Ian's eyes widen, as he looks everywhere in his room except at Barley ¨Uh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine!..¨ The older brother immediatley notices this before getting up and heading over to Ian. ¨Hey, look at me, Ian..¨

He immediatley looks up at Barley after he says that, his cheeks turning bright pink, his heart felt like it was about to come out of his throat by how hard it was beating. ¨I- Barley, I'm not-¨ The more flustered he got, the faster his heart started to beat, and before Barley could ask him another question he mashes his lips against the older elf's lips without thinking. After kissing his older brother his heart seemed to slow down a little, until he eventually realizes what he's doing and pulls away. ¨B-barley, I didn't mean to do-¨ His older brother stops him mid-apology with a giggle. ¨Ian, it's fine, I didn't even know you liked guys..¨ Ian, a little confused, was questioning why his brother was okay with this- before Barley pulled him into another, much less forced and messy, kiss.

After a minute or so of kissing, the older elf picks up Ian and carefully places him onto his bed. Ian tries to keep kissing his older brother, but Barley pulls away to breathe. ¨Remember to take a break if you need to, Ian..¨ Once they got back to kissing- or making out at this point- Ian started to try taking off his own clothes, which makes Barley hesitate.

¨W-wait, are you sure you want to keep going with this??¨ The younger brother just responds in a whiny tone. ¨Yes, please, Barley..¨ Barley thinks for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh. ¨Fine, but please tell me if you want to stop, okay?..¨ Ian nods, smiling at his older brother, before Barley leans down to start kissing and nibbling at his younger brothers neck. Once Ian finally got all of his clothes off, with help from Barley on some things like his boxers, his older brother reaches down to rub at his cock for a little before pressing his fingers against his cunt.

After some hesitation, Barley slowly pushes his fingers into Ian, causing the smaller elf to moan loudly. The older brother covers Ian's face with kisses, before softly hushing him. ¨I know, it's a lot, you're doing so good Ian..¨ The praise from his older brother causes his cunt to get more soaked, as he starts to make his moans a little more quieter. Barley continues to whisper praise to his younger brother, and not long after that he finally came, Ian's walls tightening around his fingers. After he relaxes, Barley slowly pulls out his huge fingers and licks his brother's cum off of them, before pulling his tired brother close to him and running a hand through his curly hair. ¨I love you Ian..¨ The younger elf mutters back ¨I love you too..¨ before he started to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hEy- Thanks for making it to the end of my fanfic! This is my first time writing one on here, so I really hope you enjoyed it! Also I'm sorry if my writing seemed a little weird, I'm usually more used to just roleplaying than writing a whole story- Anyways I might add another chapter soon, so yeah! Also the quote I used for this chapter's title is actually some lyrics to Cavetown's song ¨Dysphoric¨, if you don't know the song I highly suggest listening to it!


End file.
